Bokutachi no Anniversary
Bokutachi no Anniversary (僕たちのAnniversary), translated as "Our Anniversary", is the first theme song for Neoromance stage events that debuted at Neoromance ♥ Festa 3. It is often used as the encore song for anniversary events. Two versions of the song have been recorded; the second version adds voice actors in celebration of the brand's fifteenth anniversary. :Original: Kazuhiko Inoue, Mitsuo Iwata, Naozumi Takahashi, Nobuo Tobita, Shigeru Nakahara, Soichiro Hoshi, Kenyu Horiuchi, Shin-ichiro Miki, Toshiyuki Morikawa :15th Anniversary: Kenyu Horiuchi, Mitsuo Iwata, Toshiyuki Morikawa, Shigeru Nakahara, Kazuhiko Inoue, Kentaro Ito, Yuuya Uchida, Toru Ohkawa, Ryouhei Kimura Individual voice actor cues change between each version. An orchestral rendition of this song was performed at the Neoromance 20th Anniversary Concert. Credits :Lyrics: Yuriko Mori :Composition, Arrangement: Masaaki Iizuka :Koei label Lyrics Kanji= :憶えているかい？　初めて逢った日 :その笑顔　太陽（ひかり）みたいだった :あれからいくつの笑顔を見ただろう？ :そのたびに増える幸せ :だから　悩みごとは何でも打ち明けて :どんな嘆きも　受け止めるよ :約束をしようよ　めぐり逢ったこの日に :微笑みを携え　歩いて行くと :僕たちの記念日　それは愛が生まれて :新しい「僕たち」になった :大切なAnniversaryだから :出逢いは不思議さ　世界を変えるね :この胸に　花が咲いたように :誰かがいつでも見つめてくれてる :それだけで　勇気湧くから :そうさ　そのまんまの素顔の君が好き :涙拭いたら　顔をあげて :約束をしようよ　ツラいことがあっても :乗り越えて　未来を迎えに行こう :僕たちの記念日　どんなことがあっても :そのたびにステップ登る :毎日をAnniversaryにして :夕立ちのあがった　空みたいだね :微笑みを取り戻した瞳は…… :Under the blue sky　I'll be with you :Under the moon light　I'll be with you :約束をしようよ　めぐり逢ったこの日に :微笑みを携え　歩いて行くと :僕たちの記念日　それは愛が生まれて :新しい「僕たち」になった :大切なAnniversaryだから :ジョーク飛ばして　歌を歌って　歩こう　遠くへ :いつか振り向き　微笑い合おうよ　笑顔を揃えて |-|Romaji= :oboeteirukai? hajimete atta hi :sono egao hikari mitaidatta :are kara ikutsu no egao wo mita darou? :sono tabi ni fueru shiawase :dakara nayamigoto wa nandemo uchiakete :donna nageki mo uketomeru yo :yakusoku wo shiyou yo meguri-atta kono hi ni :hohoemi wo tazusae aruite yuku to :bokutachi no kinenbi sore wa ai ga umarete :atarashii "bokutachi" ni natta :taisetsuna Anniversary dakara :deai wa fushigi sa sekai wo kaeru ne :kono mune ni hana ga saita youni :dareka ga itsudemo mitsumete kureteru :sore dake de yuuki wakukara :sou sa sono manma no sugao no kimi ga suki :namida fuitara kao wo agete :yakusoku wo shiyou yo tsuraikoto ga attemo :nori-koete mirai wo makae ni yukou :bokutachi no kinenbi donna koto ga attemo :sono tabi ni steppu noboru :mainichi wo Anniversary ni shite :yuudachi no agatta sora mitai da ne :hohoemi wo torimodoshita hitomi wa…… :Under the blue sky　I'll be with you :Under the moon light　I'll be with you :yakusoku wo shiyou yo meguri-atta kono hi ni :hohoemi wo tazusae aruite yuku to :bokutachi no kinenbi sore wa ai ga umarete :atarashii "bokutachi" ni natta :taisetsuna Anniversary dakara :jooku tobashite uta wo utatte arukou tooku he :itsuka furimuki bi waraiaou yo egao wo soroete |-|English Translation= :Do you remember the first day we met? :Your smile was like the sun :How many smiles have you shown me since then? :My happiness grows each time you grin :So if anything is troubling you, confide in me :I'll accept any sorrow you have :I promise you, on this day we first met, :that I shall walk hand in hand with you and your smile :On our holiday that our love was born, :"we" will start again :Because it's our important Anniversary :Meetings are strange; they change the world :It's like flowers are in bloom within my heart :Having that special someone always gazing at me :is enough to spring courage within me :Yes, I like you just the way you are :Wipe away your tears and raise your head :I swear to you: no matter what the hardship, :we shall overcome it and face the future together :No mater what happens on our holiday, :we'll climb each step of the way :We'll make everyday our Anniversary :Like the blue sky peeking through an evening rain, :your smile is back in your eyes... :Under the blue sky　I'll be with you :Under the moon light　I'll be with you :I promise you, on this day we first met, :that I shall walk hand in hand with you and your smile :On our holiday, a new love is born :and "we" will start again :for our important Anniversary :We'll crack a joke, sing a song, and walk faraway :Someday, we'll look back and laugh together; Our smiles will be side by side External Links *Official lyrics with instrumental version of the song for karaoke *15th Anniversary notice Category:Songs